


Volume One

by Mistresskabooms



Series: Team LVDR [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Agender Character, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Suicide, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistresskabooms/pseuds/Mistresskabooms
Summary: After a jailbreak causes over 70 convicts to escape, team LVDR is forced to confront their past.





	1. Breakout

The shattered moon shone its gentle light upon a maximum security prison. Deep within its gated walls, there stood a man with wild black hair. His eyes were a bright orange, similar to that of a blazing wildfire. He wore a sadistic grin on his face in anticipation of what was to come. He sat within the prison cafeteria, next to another pair of individuals. The first was a man of tall stature. He had well trimmed blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was taciturn most of the time. He did not enjoy wasting his breath on idle chatter. The second was a young woman. She had white hair that went down to her shoulders and brown eyes. Blaze smiled. "It's almost time, friends? Why so grim? We finally get to get out of this shithole!"

"Quiet, Blaze! You'll blow our cover!" Zoe whispered harshly.

August looked across the room. It was there that a pair of guards stood, watching over the prisoners. The rest of the guards were stationed atop a catwalk hanging over them. "The guard rotation should start momentarily. We should be ready," he spoke in a deep baritone.

"Yes, yes. No need to remind me. For now, we play it cool." Blaze said as he started to eat. "Ugh. This food wouldn't be fit for pig slop."

Soon enough, the guard rotation began. As one of the guards passed them on his way to his next post, Blaze used his semblance. The guard began to scream and panic as he tried to run. Blaze tackled him to The ground, and with a sickening *snap!*, he broke his neck. He grabbed his sword off of his corpse as another pair of guards ran up to him, armed with stun guns. Zoe threw a fork into one of the guard's throat as another inmate bashed the other guard's head in. August stood up silently, amplifying the aggression of the other inmates with his semblance. The alarm sounded, but it was too late. Their plan was a success.

As the guards poured in in a futile attempt to contain the prison riot, Blaze rushed at them. He impaled one of the guards with his swords. The guard coughed up blood as Blaze pulled out his sword. A trio of guards tried to surround him, but with a single swift motion of his sword, their heads rolled off of their necks as their lifeless bodies slumped to the floor. In the mere space of a half-hour, what was once a maximum security prison became a slaughtering grounds. Blaze was absolutely covered in blood.

”August, how long has it been?” Blaze turned towards August

”Approximately six months since our reincarceration,” August answered, stoically.

”Felt a lot longer…too much longer,” Blaze spoke calmly, contrasting with his erratic twitching.

”That’s because you’re too impatient,” came the voice of Zoe

”I just want to see dear Lily,” Blaze spoke softly. “Oh, how I missed her smooth skin.”

"Blaze, we've been thinking." Zoe said.

"Yes, Zoe?"

"We think it would be for the best if we take a portion of the prisoners and start up an organization." She said after a brief pause. "Gather more support from the populace. Once we gain enough support, we take our revenge, not just at Lily, but at the whole of Beacon for their admittance of filth."

Blaze thought on the idea. "That sounds like an alright plan." He pointed to a group of prisoners. "You there. Accompany them."

"Why should we follow your orders?" A man said, stepping forward.

Blaze walked up to the man, staring right into him as he stabbed him in the chest. Blood poured from the wound as he pulled it out. The man took a few ragged breaths before falling dead to the floor. Disconcerted murmurs came from the group as they walked over to August and Zoe.

Blaze's partners smiled at the new recruits and led them away.

Blaze let out a scoff before turning towards his army. “Alright, everyone stay together!” He reached down and picked up a pistol of the dead guard at his feet. “You lag behind? I kill you! Got it?”

The prisoners nodded to their new employer, fear evident on all of their faces.

A wicked smirk grew on Blaze’s face. “Great.”

\-------

Lila felt the warm rays of the sun hit her closed eye. Gently, the purple orb opened to see the mane of her fellow teammate, Danielle. Soon enough, the lion faunus rose from her bed and let out a bellowing yawn.

”Good morning, Danielle.” Rosa rubbed her tired eyes as she sat up in her bed, having been woken up by Danielle’s yawn.

”Morning, Rosa!” Danielle gave Rosa a tired smile. She then gleefully hopped out of bed, and tip-toed over to Verde’s lying form. “Hey, Verde.”

”Danny, if you wish to stay among the living this morning, you will not do it,” Verde warned, deadpan.

”Good morning!” Danielle ignored Verde’s threat, and jumped on top of them.

”Ugh.” Verde sighed out in annoyance. “It’s too early for this…it’s always too early for this!”

”Come on, V!” Danielle laughed, holding Verde’s head to her chest. “Don’t be so glum, chum!”

”Get me out of this marshmallow hell, first.” Verde snarked from between Danielle’s bosom.

”Oops! Sorry!” Danielle chucked awkwardly, gently pushing Verde away from her.

”Thanks, let’s go get some coffee, food, and fresh air before asking me not to be so glum, chum,” Verde ending the sentence with a mocking tone.

”Good morning, team.” Lila had enough of watching her friends, and finally decided to make her consciousness known.

”Morning!” Danielle and Rosa greeted their leader, happily.

”Ugh,” Verde groaned as they slipped on a pair of pants.

”No worries, V,” Lila chuckled. “We’ll get you coffee. Just let us get dressed, first!”

”Uuuuuuugh!” Verde groaned as their way of telling the others to hurry.

As team LVDR entered the mess-hall, Verde immediately made a mad dash towards the coffee machine as the girls just looked on.

”Okay, you guys get some breakfast, I’ll find us a table,” Lila said.

”You want us to get you anything?” Danielle asked.

”Just the usual breakfast,” Lila answered.

”Got ya!” Danielle nodded, taking Rosa’s hand and leading towards the lunch line. She was so focused on getting to the line, she completely missed Rosa’s face light up red.

Lila could only chuckle at the sight. She had tried to get Rosa to admit her feelings for Danielle, but she refused, so Lila just sat back and watched the girl torture herself in situations like this.

She’ll admit her feelings soon enough. Lila began searching for empty tables. When she came across one, she sat at it and began to look around as Beacon students began pouring in. That’s when the familiar voice of Lisa Lavender caught her attention, behind her. Lila turned to see a student watching Vale’s local news station on her phone.

Looking around to see if anyone was making their way towards her, Lila sat up and walked over to the girl. Looking over her shoulder, she listened to the urgent message the famous reporter was sending.

”A prison riot left fifty guards dead, and seventy escaped cons roaming the streets of Vale. The riot was believed to have been orchestrated by Blaze Caustos, Zoe Blanc, and August Octa. Vale law enforcement and the Atlas military urge citizens to call the police if any of the know criminals are spotted. For the time being, Ozpin and Ironwood have issued a curfew, and no one will be allowed out after dark without being in a group of, at least, four or more people…”

Lila backed away from the girl when she heard the names of her old teammates. Her vision began to blur as she began to hyperventilate.

”Lila! Lila!”

Lila heard Rosa screaming her name as she fell back, Rosa barely catching her before she hit the ground. Danielle was behind her, having dropped the tray carrying their food when she saw Lila panicking.

”Lila, are you okay?!” Rosa asked, fear and panic in her voice. “What happened?!”

”B-Blaze,” Lila stuttered out. “They…they broke out of prison!”

Rosa looked to the girl with her scroll, who had taken out her earbuds when Lila had her panic attack. Rosa saw the faces of the escaped convicts on the news, her heart sank when she saw Blaze, August, and Zoe’s faces on the screen.

”Rosa, Danielle, what happened?” Verde ran up to their team, fresh cup of coffee still in their hand.

Rosa motioned for Verde and Danielle to come closer. When the two were in whispering distance, she spoke.

”B_AZ has broken out, again.”


	2. Weapons and Bows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila discusses the next course of action as Blaze enacts the plan to get his weapons

The inside of the decrepit warehouse was a perfect spot for Blaze and his army to hide. It was large enough so everyone could stay out of his way, and had enough room to see if anyone came snooping around. Mainly for Blaze to hide, so he could jump out from behind them and slit their throat.

”Weapons…” Blaze mused to himself from the warehouse’s old office. “I need my flamethrowers, I need Ashes and Dust.”

A knock on his door pulled him from his thoughts.

”What?!” Blaze shouted. “If you’ve come to complain, I’ll toss you to the Grimm!”

”Actually,” one of the prisoners opened the door, “I heard you talking about your weapons, and I feel like we could help each other out!”

”You listening in on me?” Blaze took out his pistol, and pointed it at the prisoners head. “Who do you think you are?”

”Indus.” The man showed no fear.

”Okay Indus, what do you propose?”

”Well, I can give you a simple and easy plan to get your weapons, and, in turn, you can get me back my business.”

”And what business is that?”

”Faunus trafficking.” Indus smiled when he saw Blaze’s eyes light up.

”Really?” Blaze lowered his gun, and leaned forward in his chair.

”Really,” Indus assured. “I promise you, you get me back my business, and I’ll get you your weapons, and all the faunus you could prey on!”

”How do you know I hate them so much?”

”You talk to yourself incredibly loudly,” Indus answered.

Blaze scoffed. “Whatever, just tell me your plan to get my weapons back.”

”Okay, here’s what we’ll do!” Indus began.

—

“Do you really think B_AZ will come for you?” Ozpin asked, concerned.

”Yes, they’ve been obsessed with getting back at me since you had them arrested for…” Lila couldn’t finish her sentence, she hated thinking about what they did to her. “After getting them jailed again, they’ll undoubtedly be even more focused on vengeance.”

”Well, know that Beacon will make sure that neither them nor any of the prisoners that escaped with them will ever get on campus,” Ozpin assured. “Atlas’ presence will undoubtedly help with the security’s efforts.”

”Thank you, headmaster.” Lila bowed.

”No need to thank me. Though, if it helps, I could request Ironwood to have two Atlas soldiers travel with you,” Ozpin said. “You may have to share them with an Atlas student, though.”

”I’m sure that won’t be necessary,” Lila said.

”If you say so, if you ever change your mind, don’t hesitate to give me a call.”

”I will, thank you again.” Lila walked out of Ozpin’s office.

—

Lila met back up with LVDR out in the courtyard.

”What did he say?” Danielle asked the second Lila was in earshot.

”Security and Atlas will be on the lookout for them or any of the criminals they escaped with.”

”Like Atlas will be a help,” Verde huffed. “These morons couldn’t protect the CCT tower.”

”Verde, now is not the time for your cynical snarks,” Rosa scolded. “Atlas can’t be incompetent on all accounts!”

”Excuse me.” A finger tapped on Lila’s shoulder.

Lila turned to see an orange haired girl with a pink bow in her hair. The second she got a good look at her, Lila’s face lit up red.

”Y-yes,” Lila stammered. “What do you need.”

”I was just wondering if you all would be kind enough to not say anything to the Atlas soldiers that will coming here shortly,” Penny asked.

”Um…sure?” Lila looked to the rest of her team, who only shrugged in response.

”Thank you so much!” Penny gave Lila a tight hug. “Now, If you excuse me, I’ll be in the bushes!” Penny suddenly jumped into the bushes behind LVDR.

”Well, this is certainly a thing that is happening,” Verde snarked.

”Why would Atlas soldiers be following some girl?” Rosa asked.

”Ozpin did offer me to let two Atlas soldiers follow me around,” Lila explained. “He even said I need to share them with an Atlas student.”

”Guess you figured out who he was talking about,” Danielle said.

”Hey!”

The team stood up straight at the shout from an Atlas soldier. He and another ran up to the team.

”Have you four seen a girl with orange hair?” One of the soldiers asked. “She’s got a pink bow, too.”

The four looked to each other before Rosa spoke. “Sorry, can’t say we have.”

”Aww man!” The other soldier whined. “Ironwood’s going to kill us if we keep losing her like this!”

”What do you need this girl for, anyway?” Danielle asked, curiously.

”Confidential,” The calm soldier said. “You take care, now.”

As the two soldiers ran off, Penny came scurrying out of the bushes. “Thank you so much!”

”Hey, what are friends for?” Lila asked.

Penny paused when she heard Lila speak. “Friends?”

”Oh…I’m sorry.” Lila blushed. “We just met, and we can’t be friends when we just met…and…I forget how to words…”

Suddenly, Penny gave Lila a crushing hug. “Salutations, new friends! I am Penny Polendina!”

”Lila Herz.” Lila wheezed out. “Please let go, you’re killing me!”

”Oh, apologies!” Penny let her down, allowing Lila to breathe.

”It’s…okay…” Lila wheezed.

”Anyway, name’s Verde.” Verde held out their hand.

”Pleased to meet you, Miss!”

”Don’t use terms like that with me, please,” Verde said.

”Sure thing, person!” Penny smiled.

”I’m Danielle!” Danielle then motioned to Rosa. “And this fine woman is Rosa Nitido!”

”Danielle, please.” Rosa covered her blushing face.

”They want to make babies,” Verde said, causally.

”Verde!” Rosa scolded.

“What?” Verde laughed.

”Okay, okay, now that introductions are out of the way…you want to hang out?” Lila asked Penny.

”Sure!” Penny squeed, excitedly. “I can’t wait to introduce you to my friend, Ruby!”

”And we can’t wait to introduce you to DARK!” Lila exclaimed.

As Penny and Lila talked happily with one another, the rest of LVDR watched on.

”Rosa, what is happening?” Danielle asked.

”I think Lila is finding love,” Rosa said.

”Hope they don’t have lots of tension like you two,” Verde snarked.

—

The Vale police station was quiet. Everyone, from the cops and detectives familiar with the station, to the the Atlas soldiers getting used to the place, was as quiet as a mouse.

That’s when a man in a trench coat walked in. He was huddled into himself like a scared child, and seemed to be looking around like something was about to jump out and grab him. He placed himself in front of the room he knew was the weapons lock up.

”Excuse me, sir!” A cop walked over to the man. “What are you doing?”

”I’m sorry!” The man opened his coat, revealing rows upon rows of fire dust crystals and explosives. “He knows where my family lives…he’ll kill them.”

The cops and Atlas soldiers widened their eyes when they saw the trigger in his hand.

”Don’t!” One shouted, but it was too late.

“Nice!” Blaze watched as the wall of the police station was blown out by the explosion.

”I knew you would enjoy that aspect of the plan,” Indus said.

”Come on, we need to be quick!” Blaze scurried out of the bushes and ran towards the station. “Atlas and their freaking robots will be here at any minute, so we can’t waste anytime!”

”Of course.” Indus followed Blaze into the destroyed part of the police station.

In the weapons lock up, Blaze searched frantically for his weapons. When he came across his twin flamethrowers, his eyes lit up like a child with a new toy.

”Oh, I missed you girls!” Blaze placed the flamethrowers on his wrists, before moving to the knives.

Indus looked out the wall, and saw the Atlas military charging down the street. “Not to rush you, Blaze. But-“

”I got them!” Blaze held up Ashes and Dust, then ran towards Indus. “Come on! Let’s go!”


	3. Making New Friends

Denver sat at his desk, smoking a cigarette to calm his nerves.

”Sir?” One of his men opened the door to his office.

”What?!” Denver snapped.

”Sorry, it’s just…he’s here.”

Denver’s eyes widened in horror. “Not now.”

”He promised to not cause any trouble if we let him in!”

”Do not let him!” Denver crushed his cigarette.

”We already did…I’m sorry, he had an army!” The thug explained. “He said no violence would be necessary if we just let him in!”

”And you believed him?!” Denver shrieked.

”Well…I…” the man was cutoff by the sound of gunshots ringing out.

”Congratulations,” Denver rubbed his temples, “you killed us.”

The man pulled out his gun, and ran out of the room. As Denver expected, as soon as the door was closed, he heard two shots, and thump by the door.

”Denver?” Indus opened the door, smoking gun in hand. “Ah! I see you’ve made yourself comfortable, in my office.”

”I knew you were coming,” Denver said, calmly. “Ever since I saw you were one of the criminals who broke out, I knew you were coming.”

”Good for you!” Indus took a seat in front of Denver. “You get the gold star.”

”What do you want?”

”What do you think?” Indus asked, sarcastically. “I want my business back.”

”Look, we can make a deal.” Denver tried to sound calm, but the fear in his voice betrayed him. “We can split the profits!”

”Depends,” Indus scratched his chin, “do you still keep our people in the same warehouse?”

”Yes!”

”Unfortunate.” Indus shot Denver in the head. “I would’ve let you live if you hadn’t.”

—

As the prisoners were burying the bodies of Denver and his men, Indus made his way over to Blaze.

”Alright, that was fun and all, but we’re do you keep them?” Blaze asked.

”The faunus?”

”No, your baseball team! Yes, your faunus!”

”Calm down, Blaze.” Indus tapped the unstable boy’s shoulder. “I can take you to them!”

”Good, I need something to take the edge off,” Blaze huffed. “That will definitely help.”

”Come, I know exactly where they are!”

—

“DARK are a bunch of pretty cool guys,” Lila said, leading Penny towards DARK’s dorm. “I’m sure you’ll love them!”

”I’m sure I will, too!” Penny beamed, happily. “Oh, Ruby will be so delighted that I’m making friends!”

Lila knocked on DARK’s door, and heard talking from inside.

”How did you even manage this?!” She heard Deacon ask, his annoyed tone suggested he was talking to Adrian.

”Guys, I think someone knocked on the door!” She heard Revon say.

”Awww crap!” Deacon shouted. “I forgot Lila wanted to introduce us to a new friend of hers!”

”Should we answer?” Kaval asked. “We…uh…kind of got our hands full.”

”Maybe we should pretend we aren’t here?” Adrian asked.

”I can hear you guys!” Lila called.

”Damn it!” Deacon swore. “Coming!”

Lila hears footsteps, and then the door unlocking. Soon, Deacon meekly poked his head out from inside the dorm.

”Hey, Lila!” Deacon chuckled, awkwardly. “A bit of a bad time!”

”Do you want us to leave?” Lila asked.

”Nah. In fact, maybe you could help us!” Deacon opened the door completely, reveling Adrian had his head stuck in a cooler.

”Umm…how-“

”Long story,” Deacon answered. “Can you help?”

”I’m sure I can help!” Penny saluted. She made her way over to Adrian, and inspected his problem. “How did you freeze your head in the cooler?”

”Long story!” Deacon whined. “Can you please just get him out?!”

”Okay!” Penny looked to Adrian. “Hold completely still. Understand?”

”Mhmm,” Adrian hummed.

Penny stood in front of Adrian, then looked to Revon and Kaval. “You two go wait by he door, please.”

Revon and Kaval have each other a glance, but did as they were told. With them out of the way, Penny spawned one of the blades from her backpack, and cut four times around the cooler in Adrian’s head. Soon enough, the cooler and the ice fell to pieces around Adrian’s head, but he was perfectly fine.

Revon let out a whistle. “That was some damn fine cutting.”

”Thank you so much!” Penny hugged him.

”Your welcome!” Revon cried out. “Please let go!”

”Oh, I’m sorry!” Penny dropped him.

”It’s okay,” Revon let out a sigh of relief after Penny let him go. “The name’s Revon Radcliffe. That nice hunk of man over there is Kaval.” Revon motioned to a blushing Kaval, who only waved awkwardly to Penny.

”Please to met you!” Penny waved back to him.

”Well, my name is Deacon Temple.” Deacon stepped forward. “The kid you just saved was Adrian Church.”

”Yep.” Adrian shook his head, drying it off like a dog.

“You all seem so nice, can we be friends?” Penny asked, excitedly.

”Umm…” Deacon looked towards the rest of DARK “…Sure?”

”Fantastic!” Penny jumped in joy. “I am finally making my own friends! I can’t wait to introduce you all to Ruby!”

”For the moment, would you want to hang out with us?” Kaval asked. “I know a cool place we can all get ice cream! Get it? Cool?”

”Kaval…no.” Deacon gripped the bridge of his nose, shaking his head.

”But-“

”No,” Deacon repeated.

”I’m sorry,” Kaval said, apologetically.

”No worries, hon,” Revon patted his back. “I’ll get you a joke book while we’re out, maybe then you can actually be funny.”

”I’m already funny!”

”I thought it was funny.” Penny raised her hand.

”See? She gets me!” Kaval immediately want over to Penny and gave her a high five. “Ow!” Kaval gripped his hand. “You’re as strong as metal!”

Penny’s smile suddenly disappeared.

”What?” Kaval asked, concerned. “Did I say something wrong?”

”No, no.” Penny’s smile suddenly returned. “It’s just I’ve never heard a compliment like that before.”

”Okay,” Deacon began, “we’ve wasted enough time, already. Come on, let’s go get some ice cream!”

”Yeah!” Adrian ran out the door.

”Adrian! Wait!” Deacon chased after him. “What have I told you about running in doors! You don’t want to break another girl’s leg, do you?”

“Well, you lead the way.” Revon held out his arm.

”You’ll love it, I promise.” Kaval locks their arms together, and the two left the dorm.

Lila was just asked about to follow them when she realized she didn’t hear Penny following. She looked back to see the girl staring at her hands, a sad look on her face.

”Penny?” Lila asked. “Are you coming?”

Penny let out a hum, then looked towards Lila. A smile grew on her face. “Oh, sorry Lily! Coming!”

Penny was about to walk out the door, but Lila stopped her. ”Hey, are you okay?”

”Yes, Lily, I’m fine.” Penny smiled at her.

”Are you-“

”Yes!” Penny took Lila’s hand as she began to lead her down the hallway. “Now, come on! I want to try ice cream!”

”S-Sure thing,” Lila stammered out, making sure to shut DARK’s dorm door behind her.


	4. The Time Has Come

Indus led Blaze to an abandoned building at the edge of Vale and brought him inside. The first thing Blaze heard when he walked into the building was the cries of faunus men, women, and children, indicating that it was here where Indus kept the faunus people he abducted.

With a casual, business-like flair for the whole thing, Indus unlocked one of the doors that lead into a hallway, cages lined the walls, and faunus of all ages and genders were locked in them.

”Awesome.” Blaze grew a wicked smirk. “I want only want one of them, got to save up my energy for Lila.”

”Of course,” Indus said with a bow. “Take your pick.”

Blaze looked through the cages. The men, women, and children had all been sectioned off, so he immediately walked over to the women section.

”It was an easy job,” Indus reminisced about his business before he was incarcerated. “The men were usually sold for cheap labor. The women and children?” Indus let out a little chuckle. “Well, they were sold for whatever the buyer wanted to do to them.”

”I want her.” Blaze pointed to a faunus woman with Fox ears, the woman widened her eyes in horror.

”Good choice, I see you’re a man with a good taste,” Indus said, buttering up Blaze, then snapped his fingers, signaling for two thugs to open the gates and get her.

Whips and tasers in hand, the men fought through the crowd to grab the woman.

”Wait, stop!” Another faunus woman with scales cried out. “Please, take me in her place!”

”River don’t!” The fox women said as she was dragged out. “I’m not worth it.”

”Yes, you are!”

”Wait, wait, wait,” Blaze said. “You two know each other?”

”We’re married, you sick pig,” River spat. “If you want someone, please, take me.”

“Good, more scum I can wipe off the face of Remnant.” Blaze grew a psychotic grin, before turning to Indus. “I can have these ladies for free, correct?”

”Whatever keeps me on your good side,” Indus answered, honestly.

”Smart man.” Blaze turned back to the women. “Lucky you, you two get to die together!”

One of the thugs grabbed River, and both of them tossed the women to the cold floor in front Blaze. With sick satisfaction, Blaze stepped on River’s back as she attempted to stand, the thugs holding her lover down.

”Indus, you got a place in here I can have some fun?” Blaze asked, not taking his eyes off of River, as she reached out her hand to touch her lover’s face.

”Bed chambers are at the top floor,” Indus answered.

”Lead the way,” Blaze followed him.

”I’m sorry,” River said to weeping lover as the two were forced to their feet and made to walk towards their inevitable deaths.

—

Lila had returned to her team’s dorm after another day with Penny.

”Well, look who’s back,” Verde snarked. “How was your date with Penny?”

”Verde, we aren’t dating,” Lila lied, her blush betraying her. “We’re just really good friends.”

Verde only let out a loud snort that led to a roaring laughter. 

”Please, if you and Penny are friends, then so are Rosa and Danny.”

”We are just friends!” Danielle shouted from the top of her bunk.

”Wait, when did we get bunk beds?” Lila asked.

”Since Rosa and Danielle wanted to continue being ‘just friends’ from the privacy of a top bunk,” Verde explained.

”I will have you know that Danielle needs help studying!” Rosa pushed away the makeshift curtains.

”Is that what they’re calling it, now?” Verde asked, smirking when they saw Rosa’s face lit up red.

”S-such dirty thoughts go through y-your sick little head,” Rosa stammered.

”Only because everyone around seems to have trouble revealing they want to suck face with someone,” Verde snarked. “I’m asexual and I can still see it.”

”Well…I…ugh!” Rosa just tossed the makeshift curtains back around Danielle’s bed.

”Anyway,” Verde rolled their eyes, “don’t you start denying your feelings, too.”

”No worries, you’re right.”

”I am?” Verde’s eyes widened, only for them to let out an awkward cough. “I mean, of course I am.”

”I think…I’m going to tell Penny how I feel about her…tomorrow.”

”Are ya sure?” Verde asked.

”I mean, maybe we could go out on a few more dates before I ask her.”

”Alright,” Verde chucked, “fair enough. Good luck.”

”Thanks.” Lila gave Verde a smile.

—

Blaze walked out of the bedchambers, covered in blood and with a smile on his face. “That, was just what I needed.”

”I take it River and her wife were of good service?” Indus asked, waiting outside the bedchambers.

”Damn right,” Blaze chuckled. “Hey, were you waiting out here for me?”

”Yes,” Indus answered, honestly. “Just want to make sure my business is of use.”

”You’re a real kiss up, you know that?”

”As long as I supply you with women and help get your revenge, I’m sure you have no reason to see it as a problem.”

”Good point.” Blaze rolled his eyes. “That reminds me, though. I think it’s time.”

”Time for what?” Indus raised an eyebrow.

”Time we pay Lila a little visit.” Blaze grew a sadistic grin in excitement.


	5. Date

“You have ice cream on your nose!” Penny pointed at Lila’s nose.

”Do I?” Lila felt with her free hand, the one that wasn’t holding the strawberry ice cream she had gotten for herself. Sure enough, she felt a cold substance, and when she looked at her hand, the fringes were red from the ice cream. “Huh, I guess I do!”

”Here, let me get that.” Penny playfully wiped the ice cream off of Lila’s nose with her finger, putting it in her mouth to taste it. “Mmmm!”

”Like strawberry?” Lila asked.

”Yeah, so much better than this green flavor,” Penny said with a pout.

“You mean pistachio?” Lila giggled.

”Yeah, I mean pistachio,” Penny said.

When the two finished their ice cream, they left the shop and walked down the dark city street. The two were comforted by the many street lamps that littered the street.

”It sure is spooky out here,” Penny said.

”No scared of the dark, are you Penny?” Lila asked, jokingly.

”More what’s in it than anything,” Penny answered, honestly. “Grimm and evil people tend to love to use the shadows.”

”If that’s the case, then I agree with you,” Lila held Penny’s arm. “Do you…want to hold hands?”

”What?” Penny asked.

”You know, as a comfort…t-to make you feel better!” Lila blushed. “If you want.”

Penny thought for a minute, then took her Lila’s hand. “I would love that, Lila.”

”I’m…I’m glad you do, Penny.” Lila took the risk and locked their fingers together, letting out a sigh of relief when Penny didn’t say anything about it.

As the two walked down the dark streets of Vale, hands locked in a tight embrace, Lila felt now would be the perfect time to tell Penny how she felt.

”P-Penny?” Lila stopped while still holding Penny’s hand, ensuring that she stopped as well.

”Yes Lila?” Penny asked, concerned. “Is everything all right?”

”Yes…it’s just…I just…” Lila stammered out, trying to find her words. “Pretty…you are…”

”Lila, you’re confusing me.” Penny scratched her head.

”I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be dumb I just…” Lila let out a despair-filled sigh. “I really like Penny.”

”I like you too, Lila.” Penny smiled at her.

”No, as…more than a friend,” Lila finally said.

”More than a friend?” Penny asked, confused. “Do you…want to date?”

”Yes!” Lila shouted, startling Penny. “Oh gosh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you!”

”It’s okay, Lila.” Penny rubbed the tips of her shoes into the sidewalk. “I’m…glad you asked, but if we’re going to go out…I think you deserve to know something.”

”I have something to tell you, too,” Lila said.

”What is it, Lila?” Penny tilted her head in curiosity.

”Yeah, what is it, Lila?” A voice mocked from a nearby alleyway.

Lila froze when she heard his voice. “No… Please no…”

”Oh, yes Lila.” Blaze walked out from shadows of ally.

”Lila? Who is this man?” Penny asked, but Lila was looking at Blaze, frozen in fear. “Lila?”

”Don’t bother,” Blaze sneered. “Sniveling little boy doesn’t know what he’s doing when he’s upset.”

”Lila isn’t a boy,” Penny glared at Blaze. “And you’re clearly making her uncomfortable.”

”Dearie, I intend to make him feel a whole lot more than that.” Blaze licked his lips, then turned to Penny. “If you know any better, you’d leave before I make you feel, too.”

Penny stood protectively in front of Lila. “No.”

Blaze let out a sickening chuckle as prisoners walked out from the shadows, surrounding the two girls. “Sucks to be you.”


	6. Confrontation

“You had your chance to leave, now you get to die with him!” Blaze fired a blast from his flame throwers at Penny and Lila. Penny barely had enough time to tackle Lila out of the way, causing the blast to hit two of the thugs behind them, disintegrating both of them. “Oops.” Blaze let out a chuckle, before continuing his assault.

Penny stood in front of Lila.

”Penny?” Lila gasped when she saw Penny look back to her, pupils adjusting themselves.

Penny suddenly summoned all of the swords from her backpack. When one of the thugs came at Penny, she sent her swords into his chest. The next two thugs rushed at Penny, but were shot down by Lily, using her prosthetic leg. A trio of them rushed at Lily, the first one coming in with a hook, which she ducked underneath before kicking him into the air, leaping up, and kicking him back to the ground. The next two came at Lily together. She grabbed their fists, kicking them both with her prosthetic leg before bashing their heads together and finishing them off with a drop kick. The remaining thugs were finished off by Penny's blades 

”What?” Blaze stopped, his eyes widened in fear.

”You just made a big mistake!” Penny charged at Blaze, but Indus walked out from the shadows, gun in hand.

”Penny!” Lila screamed.

Penny heard the gun fire, instinctively turning to the sound had just saved her from the bullet that grazed her cheek. Taking advantage of Penny’s shock, Blaze struck her from behind.

”Ha! Got you!” Blaze’s smug attitude returned. He took out Ashes and Dust, and prepared to kill Penny. “Guess you’re as strong as-“

Suddenly, Lila tackled him to the ground, and began beating him. “You’re. Not. Touching. Her!”

”Indus! Help!” Blaze cried out, desperately trying to block every punch Lila threw.

”Hey, get off-“ Indus pointed his gun at Lila, but it was quickly cut in half by a recovered Penny. “Oh crap!” Indus instinctively ran off.

”Indus! Wait!” Blaze cried as Lila continued to beat on him. “Stop! Please!”

”Oh, you want me to stop!? How many others begged for you to stop, huh!? HOW MANY!?” Lila punched him, again, and again, and again, tears in her eyes. “I won’t let my fear of you control me anymore!”

”I’m sorry!” Blaze cried.

”I. Don’t. Care!” Lila shouted between punches. By the time she was done, Blaze was a crying wreck on the ground.

”Lila? Are you okay?” Penny asked, concerned.

”I’m not a girl,” Lila said, emotionlessly.

”What?”

”I’m not a girl!” Like turned to her, tears in her eyes. “I was born a boy, but it didn’t feel right, you know? I had an operation, I changed into Lila, into a body I’m more comfortable in…but I’m not a girl.”

”Lila…” Penny put her hand on Lila’s shoulder.

”I’m sorry for lying to you,” Lila wept. “To everyone…to myself…”

”Lila!” Penny suddenly hugged Lila, and when she pulled away, showed Lila her grazed cheek.

”By the Gods.” Lila’s eyes widened when she saw the metal under Penny’s skin, before her aura healed her wound. “Penny.”

”You’re a real girl, Lila,” Penny assured. “I may not understand as well as other people would, but I know, for a fact, that you’re a girl.”

”Penny..” Lila touched Penny’s face, realizing how hard it was compared to a regular person’s.

”I’m not a real girl.” Penny looked down to her feet.

”No, I’ve been where you are!” Lila exclaimed. “For Gods’ sake, you just pulled me out from where you are!”

”But I’m not a girl,” Penny said again. “Unlike you, I can’t even be considered human, let alone a girl.”

”Don’t talk like that Penny, please!” Lila tried to comfort Penny. “You’re as human as the rest of us.”

Penny let out a sad chuckle. “I wish I believed you.”

”Pe-“

”Hey!”

Penny gasped when she saw the two Atlas soldiers coming towards her. One wore red, the other blue.

”There you are!” The soldier in red scolded. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

”You think you can just keep running off to make friends?!” The other in blue shouted at her.

”Hey, leave her alone!” Lila shouted at them. “We were almost killed!”

”I was just about to ask about the dead guys surrounding us.” The soldier in red looked around, scratching his head.

”What happened!?” The blue one demanded.

”One of my old teammates tried to kill us,” Lila explained. “These are some of the several prisoners who broke out of jail.”

”Really? Where is this old teammate?” The one in blue demanded.

”He’s-“ Lila cut herself off when she saw Blaze had run off. “Oh no.”

”Yeah, oh no.” The red soldier roughly grabbed Penny by the arm. “Come on!”

”Ow! Please stop!” Penny cried. “I’m coming.”

”Stop being so rough with her!” Lila shouted at the two soldiers.

”And what are you going to do about it?!” The blue soldier asked.

”I know she’s a robot!” Lila shouted, causing the two soldiers to pause.

”That’s not-“ Red began.

”A bullet grazed her cheek,” Lila explained. “I saw the metal under it.”

”How did…”

”It happened while you were supposed to be watching her.” Lila glared at the two. “Tell me, how would Ironwood feel if you two exposed Penny’s secret because of your own incompetence?”

”Please don’t tell him!” Both soldiers cried at the same time, getting on their knees.

”He’ll fire us for sure!” Blue cried.

”Plus, he’s scary when he yells!” Red begged. “Please, don’t tell him!”

”Then I suggest you two start treating her better, got that?” Lila asked.

”Yes, yes!” Red stood up.

”Of course!” Blue stood up, as well.

”Then get out of my sight!” Lila ordered, sending the two soldiers packing.

”Lila, thank you.” Penny nodded. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think we can date.”

”Penny-“ Lila was cutoff by a Penny crashing her lips against her own.

”I’m sorry.” Penny took off after the soldiers.

”Penny! Wait!” Lila held out her hand, hoping in vain that that would bring her back. She could only watch as Penny turned the corner, disappearing from her sight. “Penny…”

Lila was left alone, surrounded by the bodies of thugs who tried to kill her only minutes before.


	7. Aftermath

The rest of team LVDR arrived after Lila had called them. They found her surrounded by police, the officers were loading several of the dead escapees into body bags. Their eyes traced the aftermath of such a horrific event, but eventually, their gaze fell onto Lila, who was being questioned by an officer.

“Lila! Are you okay?!” Rosa was the first to run up to her.

“I’m…I’m okay, guys.” Lila greeted them with a reassuring smile, though it didn’t reach her eyes. “Penny saved me.”

“Where is she?” Rosa asked.

“I was rejected,” Lila looked away, smile vanishing, “and she ran off…leaving me.”

“Oh,” Verde sighed, disappointed. “I’m sorry, Lila.”

“It’s okay.” Lila’s fake smile returned. “Really.”

“She told me she was attacked by a Blaze Caustos,” Officer Bronze explainable. “Does that name ring a bell to any of you?”

“More than you can imagine,” Danielle answered, bitterly.

“Blaze Caustos was a beast,” Rosa began. “The twisted son of an Atlas war hero who used his father’s position to kill and torture faunus as he pleased.”

“Wait, I remember this now.” Bronze gave Lila a sympathetic look. “I heard about what he did to you.”

Lila’s face went pale. “I don’t like to let it control me. The past is the past.”

“After Ozpin caught word of the abuse, he put his foot down,” Lila explained. “He didn’t listen to Ironwood, or any other Atlas official who tried to sweep what Blaze did to me under the rug.”

“Last I checked, he arrested him and both of your other teammates.”

“They took part in it, too.” Lila looked down at her feet. “Blaze’s previous murders had been too well covered up, even though I brought up how he used to brag about them whenever he was…hurting…me.”

“He bragged?”

“He wanted to remind me, everyday, that he could kill me at anytime.”

“Why did he target you?” Bronze asked.

Lila suddenly shifted the color of her skin. “I’m a Chameleon faunus.”

“I see,” Bronze said. “Anything else?”

“I didn’t like that I used to be a boy,” Lila gritted her teeth at the memories. “Blaze even joked that torturing me was the closest I’ll ever get to truly feeling like a girl.”

“Alright, well, you were lucky this Penny was around when she was,” Bronze said. “I highly suggest you don’t walk out at night, with friends or not.”

“I learned my lesson,” Lila assured.

“We’ll catch them, Miss Herz.” Bronze gave her a determined nodded. “I promise you, that.”

Lila grew a much more genuine smile. “Thank you, officer.”


	8. Making Up

“You. Stupid. Sack. Of. Nothing!” Blaze screamed at Indus between punchs. “You left me there!”

”I’m sorry!” Indus cried. “I didn’t think-“

”That I’d make it?” Blaze asked, sarcastically. “That I’d survive?”

”I…I…” Indus couldn’t finish before Blaze gave him another sock in the jaw.

”Alright,” Blaze pulled out a pistol, pointing it at Indus’ head, “you have exactly one minute to give me one good reason I shouldn’t blow your head off now!”

”You can have them all!” Indus shouted, causing Blaze to pause.

”Pardon?”

”All of the faunus prisoners in my building,” Indus repeated more specifically. “All four hundred of them.”

”They’re all mine?” Blaze asked.

”All yours.” Indus nodded.

”Alright, Indus, you’re close, but you still need to do one thing for me if you’re going to get off the hook.”

”And what would that be?” Indus asked.

”Kill Lila and her worthless friends.”


	9. MIsery and Mistakes

Lila laid in bed, miserable. Ozpin was gracious enough to let her take a few days off of classes to mentally recover from Blaze’s attempt on her life.

”Lila?” Verde entered the team dorm. “You up?”

”Yeah.” Lila sat up. “I’m up.”

”I got you your homework from Professor Peach’s class.” Verde pulled out some papers from their book bag. “I can give you my copy, if you want.”

”That won’t be necessary, V,” Lila assured. “Thanks for the offer, though.”

”If you say so.” Verde handed Lila her homework, and made her way towards her bed. “I’m going to take a nap.”

”Why do you take so many naps?” Lila asked, jokingly.

”Because I can’t be bothered when life isn’t giving me important stuff to do,” Verde snarked. “Good night.”

”Wait, where are Danny and Rosa?” Lila asked.

”They,” Verde chuckled, “went to ‘hang out’.”

”Oh.” Lila raised an eyebrow.

”Yeah, I didn’t know that’s what they called it, nowadays.”

”Verde!”

”What!” Verde laughed. “I’m so glad those two could finally…” Verde motioned two scissors connecting with her hands.

”For someone who’s asexual, you sure are dirty.” Lila laughed like she hadn’t don’t in a long time.

”Even asexual people can a enjoy a dirty joke,” Verde said. “Especially when said dirty joke is the process of years of sexual tension.”

—

”You didn’t have to take me out, Rosa.” Danielle smiled at Rosa from across the table. “This is far too sweet, even for you.”

”Oh shush,” Rosa said with a smile. “Treating you is always a lovely affair, dear.”

Danielle and Rosa sat in comforting silence as they drank their tea. Rosa looked to the ground, then she placed a hand on Danielle’s.

”Danny, we’ve been friends for years now,” Rosa began. “I just wanted to tell you that…I’ve…been in love with you ever since we dumped into each other at the Emerald Forest.”

”Rosa…” Danielle’s eyes widened.

”I didn’t want to say anything, because you feel in love with Lavender…but then she…” Rosa looked away. “I didn’t want to say anything after she passed on, either.”

”Rosa…please…”

”It’s been years since we lost her, though,” Rosa said. “I was just wondering if…you would be willing to give me a shot?”

”No.” Danielle looked away, tears in her eyes. “I can’t do this Rosa.”

”Oh Gods.” Rosa widened her eyes. “I’m so sorry, Danny. I don’t know what I was thinking-“

”No, you didn’t!” Danielle spat, suddenly angry. “You really think you could move in on Lavender’s turf?!”

”No…Gods…I’m so sorry.” Rosa stood up.

”Just leave me alone!” Danielle shouted, not caring about the people who began to stare.

”I…I’m sorry.” Rosa placed down some lien for the coffee she brought, and tearfully ran out of the coffee shop.


	10. Abduction

Rosa walked down the darkly lit street. It had been hours since Danielle had yelled at her, and she didn’t feel like returning to the team’s dorm just yet.

“What is wrong with me?” Rosa verbally tore into herself. “It’s only been a year since Lavender…I shouldn’t have made such a stupid and reckless decision.”

“My dear, no need to be so hard on yourself,” a male voice said from behind Rosa.

Rosa froze, she recognized that voice. “Indus?”

“In the flesh!” Indus exclaimed.

Rosa turned to face him, rage evident on her face. “You have a lot of nerve. What do you want?!”

“Calm down, child,” Indus spoke condescendingly. “I simply wish to talk.”

“I have no reason to listen to you.” Rosa entered a fighting stance. “You best be ready for a fight.”

“I don’t wish to fight…”

“Too bad.”

“You didn’t let me finish!” Indus scolded. “I don’t wish to fight, because I’m stalling.”

“Stalling?” Rosa was confused, then she heard a pair of foot prints behind her. She whirled around, but it was too late, and she was zapped by the taser a criminal that snuck up on her was carrying. She let out a scream of pain before falling to the ground.

“Now that I have you, leading your friends into a trap should be as easy as nothing.” Indus walked over to Rosa, who was barley conscious. “Good night, my dear. You’ll be a great help.” That was the last thing Rosa heard before slipping into darkness.


	11. Ultimatum

Danielle stormed into LVDR’s room, still fuming with rage. She roughly pulled down her bed away from Rosa’s, and moved it to the other end of the room. She didn’t care how much noise she made.

“I take it you didn’t have a good time with Rosa?” Verde asked, sarcastically.

“I can’t believe her!” Danielle shouted.

“What’s wrong?” Lila sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes, the noise finally waking her up.

“I’ll tell you what’s up, Rosa being an idiot!” Danielle spat.

“Whoa, hey, what’s going on here?” Verde asked, genuinely concerned. “You usually don’t get this angry.”

“She tried to replaced, Lavender!” Danielle stomped around the room in rage. “How could she even do that to her?!”

“Did she ask you out?” Verde asked.

“Yeah, she did, and I honestly can’t believe she even tried!” Danielle sat on her bed, becoming very downtrodden. “How could she just…forget about Lav?”

“Lavender…wasn’t she your old team leader?” Lila asked Verde. “The one I replaced after she-“

“Yeah.” Verde nodded, sadly.

“Oh,” Lila backed off when she saw how upset Verde was. “Hey, where is Rosa?” Lila asked. “I’m sure we can straighten this out if she’s here.”

“I don’t know,” Danielle answered, bitterly. “and I don’t care.”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Lila scolded. “You don’t get to talk about Rosa that way!”

“Just let me sleep.” Danielle made her way towards her bed and laid down. “We can talk about it in the morning.”

“I suggest an attitude adjustment before we do,” Verde snarked.

“I don’t know about this,” Lila said, worried. “I think we should go look for Rosa. It’s not like her to be out this late.”

“That’s not an option, remember?” Verde answered. “Let’s just get some sleep, I’m sure Rosa will get back.”

“If you say so,” Lila agreed, but she was still unsure.

—

Lila awoke to the sound of her scroll go off. Talking a quick glance towards it, she saw it was a text from Rosa.

“Wake the rest of the team?” Lila repeated the words in confusion. She looked over to Rosa’s bed, and saw that it was still empty. “Danielle, Verde!”

“Ugh, what?!” Verde whined as they got out of bed.

“What is it?” Danielle asked, bitterly. “Is Rosa here?”

“She sent me a text.” Lila showed the two.

“Why didn’t she just come back?” Verde asked, confused.

“Maybe she was too ashamed and decided she didn’t want to,” Danielle theorized.

“Wait, I’m getting something!” Lila pointed at her scroll when three blinking dots appeared. After a few minutes, a video link appeared.

“What did she send you?” Verde asked.

“A video link?” Lila answered, unsure.

“Why?” Danielle asked.

“I…I don’t know.”

That’s when the words ‘Show this to the rest of your team’ appeared under the link.

“Okay girls, she wants us all to watch.” Lila showed the two.

“Ugh…fine.” Danielle sat to Lila’s right.

“If she wants us too.” Verde sat to Lila’s left.

Lila hit play. The first thing the video showed them horrified them all.

It was Rosa. She had been tied to a chair and beaten, a black left eye, a cut right cheek, and her entire body had been beaten and bruised.

“I hope you like the state I’ve left your friend in.”

Indus turned the camera to his face, revealing a smug grin plastered on his face. “Blaze only let me have one of my fellow prisoners to assist me, so getting this done was no easy task.”

“Verde…is that…” Danielle’s eyes widened in fear and realization.

“Yeah, it is,” Verde answered emotionlessly.

“Anyway, I know you girls are lucky enough to not have school on this fine day, so I want to give you an ultimatum,” Indus explained. “You either come to the old SDC building just outside the city limits…or I kill your friend. It’s your choice, really.” With that, Indus ended the video.

“This…this isn’t good.” Verde shot up from her spot, she frantically looked towards Lila. “Do you know who that was?!”

“I’m sorry…I don’t!” Lila was scared, her friend had been abducted and tortured, and now the usually calm Verde was screaming at her.

“That was Indus Blueside.” Danielle looked down at the floor. “He’s the one that killed Lavender.”


	12. Lavender

Indus looked out towards the empty docks as a ship pulled into the harbor. His right hand man, Denver, sat by the car, smoking a cigarette.

”Let’s make this quick,” Indus ordered Denver. “We know how long it will take for Vale’s authorities to notice the unscheduled shipment, so no lallygagging.”

”Oh course, sir.” Denver nodded, following Indus towards the ship.

After docking, a group of men left the ship to greet Indus.

”Ah! Mr. Blueside!” The leader greeted.

”Cut the pleasantries, Blackwell,” Indus spat. “We don’t have the time.”

”Hmm…fine,” Blackwell scoffed before motioning to his men to open one of the cargo containers. “Here is our product.”

Indus smiled when he saw faunus of all ages, and genders all cluttered together in one of the shipping containers.

”Nice…where did you get them?” Indus asked.

”Mistral, mainly from Atlas, though,” Blackwell explained. “You know how much they don’t care for these animals.”

”Fair, how much do you want for them?” Indus asked.

”30,000 Lien. Each.”

Indus let out a low chuckle. “That won’t be necessary.”

”Excuse me?” Blackwell dropped the pleasant and cheerful attitude. “You’re going to pay me!”

”No. No, I’m not.” Indus snapped his fingers, and a group of armed men came from the shadows.

”Indus…what are you doing?”

”I decided paying for my shipment has become a waste, so your services are no longer required.” Indus gave Blackwell a sick smirk. “Pleasure doing business with you.”

”You cheap-“ Blackwell didn’t get to finish his insult before he and his men were killed by a hail of gunfire.

”I don’t know why you needed to do that,” Denver complained. “Seems like a waste of men.”

”Better then a waste of money,” Indus snarked. “Now get to loading these animals onto our trucks!” Indus barker to his men. “The VPD will be here soon enough!”

”There the last thing you need to worry about.”

Indus and his men froze. They looked towards the front of the docks, and there they saw a girl.

”And who are you?” Indus demanded, motioning for his men to point their guns towards the girl.

”Lavender,” she smiled, “and I’m not going to let you sell these people.”

”Cute.” Indus rolled his eyes as his men laughed. “Tell me, child, what do you plan to do to us all by yourself?”

”Who said I was alone?” Lavender whistled.

Suddenly, a shot rang out, and two of Indus men feel to the ground. They heard what sounded like a rock striking someone’s head, and turned to see a lioness faunus striking one of them with a light shield. Then, a spiked wrapped Indus and Denver together.

”Ah! What the Hell is this?!” Indus demanded.

”The end of your career, you monster,” Danielle spat. “Your enslavement of the faunus people ends today.”

”Verde, Rosa, you two free the faunus from their confines.” Lavender motioned towards Rosa and Verde, who nodded. “We’ll keep an eye on these guys, make sure they don’t try anything.”

”This isn’t fair!” Indus shouted.

”This is perfectly fair,” Danielle said, angrily. “You monsters have been enslaving people!”

”We’ve been enslaving faunus,” Indus answered in a condescending voice, almost as if he was correcting her. “Animals don’t have the same rights as people.” Indus looked towards Lavender. “Doesn’t your pet know that?”

Lavender responded with a sharpie smack. “Don’t you ever talk to her that way!”

”Isn’t that cute, Denver?” Indus chuckled. “She cares for it.”

“The VPD will be here any minute.” Lavender glared daggers at Indus. “You lost, Indus.”

”Not exactly.” Indus smirked. “You four didn’t account for my semblance!”

”What would that be?” Verde asked.

”Intangibility!” Indus quickly phased through Rosa’s binds, and grabbed his gun.

”Whoa!” Danielle formed a light shield, and charged at him as she unload a clip in her direction. She struck him with her shield, but he just phased through it and hit her with the back of his gun.

As Danielle lifted herself off of the ground, she felt the hot barrel of the gun on the back of her head.

”Time to put you down.” Indus grew a smug grin, but it disappeared when his gun was shot out of his hand.

”You’re not going to do that.” Lavender pointed her rifle at Indus’ head. “Step away from her.”

”You’re of such poor leadership skills.” Indus shook his head.

”Really? And how is that?” Lavender asked.

”Lavi! Behind you!” Danielle screamed before Indus punched her unconscious.

Lavender turned just in time to black a stab from Denver, and knock him to the ground. Using the distraction to his advantage, Indus picked up his gun, pointed at Lavender’s chest, and fire. Lavender only had enough time to see the shot that killed her.

”Ha!” Indus shouted in victory, only to be struck on the back of head, knocking him out.

”Lavender!” Rosa and Verde ran up to their leader, who was barley alive.

”Oh, Gods.” Verde placed a hand on Lavender’s chest, trying to stop the bleeding. They heard sirens in the distance. “Hold on Lavender, the cops are coming! They’ll help you!”

”Tell…Danielle…I… I’m sorry…” Lavender said through blood filled coughs.

”Don’t say that!” Rosa demanded. “You can tell her when she wakes up!”

Lavender seemed like she was about to say something, but soon became still.

”Lavender?” Rosa tried to slap her awake. “Lavender?!”

As the two tried desperately to wake their team leader and friend, Denver used this opportunity to sneak away.

Danielle awoke just in time to see Rosa comforting Verde over Lavender’s body.


	13. Flower in the Inferno

“I can’t lose her, too!” Danielle shouted. “I can’t…”

”It’s okay, Danny, we’ll get her back, we won’t let Indus win!” Verde assured, before turning to Lila. ”Where did he say to meet him, again?”

”The old SDC warehouse just outside of the city’s limits.”

”I know that place,” Danielle said. “Come on, I know the way!”

—

The long trek towards the old SDC warehouse was s nightmare to the three. Constantly worried they wouldn’t make it on time, and fine Rosa dead.

”This is all my fault,” Danielle blamed herself. “I shouldn’t have been so cruel to her…”

”Danny-“ Verde began.

”No!” Danielle shouted, angry at herself. “Lavender is dead. She’s gone and she’s not coming back. I should’ve moved on…I shouldn’t have…”

”Come on, Danielle.” Verde put a hand on Danielle shoulder, and spoke sincerely. “We aren’t going to do Rosa any favors if we stand around talking about the past. We need to help her now, and you know the way to do that.”

”I just…I wish I could move on from her, ya know?”

”I know, I know.” Verde have her a comforting hug. “You will, eventually. Then…maybe you and Rosa can genuinely start something, without thinking back to Lavender, and thinking Rosa is stealing her spot in your heart.”

Danielle let out a shaky sigh. “Okay, you’re right.”

Verde gave her a sad smile. “Of course I am.”

”Guys?” Lila asked brushing some bushes out of the way, to get a good look at there location. “We’re here.” Lila looked back to her two teammates, reading her weapon, Sunshine. “You ready?”

”Always!” Verde took out their weapon, Warpslicer.

”For Rosa.” Danielle readied both Sol and Nox. “For Lavender.”

—

The three entered the abandoned building, weapons ready for a fight. As there eyes adjusted to the almost pitch black darkness, Lila turned to Danielle.

”Danny, think you can light this place up?” Lila asked.

”My light shields can’t work in the absence of light,” Danielle answered. “Either way, I don’t think it would be a good idea to give away our position.”

Lila nodded. “Point taken.”

Just then, a light shot on. It pointed to the center of the room, and in the center was Rosa, tied to a chair.

”Rosa!” Danielle instinctively ran over to their subdued friend.

”Danny wait!” Verde hissed after her. “What happened to not giving away our position?!”

Danielle didn’t listen, when she reached Rosa, she cut her bonds lose with her sabers. “Rosa, are you okay?”

”Yes, thank you,” Rosa said after Danielle removed the tape from her mouth.

”Rosa, I’m so sorry.” Danielle hugged her. “I never should’ve shouted at you.”

”I never should’ve tried to take Lavender’s place in your heart,” Rosa apologized back.

”It’s okay…it’s all okay, now.”

Lila and Verde looked towards each other, and decided to join the two when it seemed like no one was attacking.

”Rosa, I’m glad you’re okay!” Verde gave her a warm smile.

”Here.” Danielle took out Rosa weapon, Thornlash, and handed it to her. “Did you see where Indus went?”

”I’m afraid not.” Rosa stood, her aura healing some of her wounds. “I woke up a few minutes before you guys found me.”

”Because that was all part of the trap.”

Suddenly, all the lights in the warehouse shot on. The team needed to cover their eyes from the flash of brightness.

”Ah! Gods! I didn’t think this place still had power!” Verde shrieked.

”It took a lot of time and effort to return power to this place.” Indus revealed himself walking on one of the railways above the team. “You better appreciate it.”

The instinctively began shooting their weapons in his direction, but Indus just used his semblance to allow all of their attacks to just phase through him.

”Are you done?” He asked sarcastically when he heard their weapons click empty.

”Where is Blaze?!” Lila demanded. “Coward won’t face us himself?!”

”No worries, dear.” Indus smirked. “Direct your eyes to the back of this warehouse!”

The team did as they were told, and saw a huge television screen staring down at them. Soon enough, a loud static noise filled the warehouse, and Blaze’s smug grin revealed itself.

”Hi there, Lily!” Blaze exclaimed, cheerfully.

”Blaze…” Lila gritted her teeth in anger. “Come down here and face me!”

”I’m not actually there, genius,” Blaze mocked. “I’m actually back at Indus’ place. Did you know this guy has four-hundred prisoners here?”

”What?” Lila widened her eyes.

”Say hi Violet!” Blaze grabbed something from the bottom of the screen, and pulled it up, revealing a young girl. “Indus was gracious enough to let me have every single one of his prisoners. This little lady is number three-hundred forty-one!”

”Let her to, Blaze!” Lila demanded. “It’s me you want!”

”You got that right.” Blaze tossed the girl to the ground, and the camera picked up a sharp crack. “Damn it…hey! You morons bring in another one!” Blaze let out an annoyed sigh as he looked down at Violet’s body. “This is why I hate kids, they break so much easier.”

”You sick…” Rosa clenched her fist.

”Oh, don’t get so upset,” Blaze sneered. “These animals need someone to put them down.”

”You won’t get away with this, Blaze!” Lila shouted.

”My dear, you’re in my trap.” Blaze held up a trigger. “I’ve already won!”

”Wait…what’s that?!” Verde asked.

”This little baby is a remote detonator,” Blaze answered. “It’s attached to every single explosive that’s wired to blow that place you’re stand in sky high?!”

”Hey, I wasn’t informed of this!” Indus suddenly shouted, terrified.

”Yeah, because I haven’t actually forgiven you for abandoning me.” Blaze grew a sadistic grin as Indus’ eyes widened. “Good bye, Indus.”

”Blaze…wait!” Indus shouted in desperation, but it was too late.

Blaze hit the button, and the building, with LVDR and Indus inside, was blown sky high.

—

Blaze sat back in his chair after the feed cutout. “Ah, victory is so sweet!”

One of Blaze’s fellow prisoners walked in with another faunus for him to kill. “I take it your revenge is complete?”

”Yes, it is!” Blaze exclaimed. “Still, you can never be too sure! Let’s start a search party, I want to see their bodies!”

”Of course, sir.” The prisoners tossed the male faunus to the ground, and left the room.

“I’m feeling generous.” Blaze smiled down at the man. “When I get back, I’ll let you choose how you die.”

—

Blaze and a group of his men followed the smoke all the way back to the old warehouse.

”Alright guys, let’s be quick!” Blaze barked. “It’s only a matter of time before the VPD shows up.”

”Sir, I found someone!” One of Blaze’s men lifted some rubble off of a dead body.

”Oh! Who is it?!” Blaze ran up to the body, and let out a sigh when he saw it was Indus’ charred corpse. “Tsk-tsk, Indus.” Blaze chuckled to himself. “Guess you couldn’t phase through that.”

Just then, he heard some movement. Blaze and his men turned towards a pile of rubble that began to move. All of them pointed their guns and opened fire upon it until all of their weapons ran empty. After their clips ran out, the rubble fell away, revealing team LVDR, protected by Danielle’s light barrier.

”What?!” Blaze completely broke at the sight. “How…how?!”

”You shouldn’t have turned the lights on, you stupid son of a bitch!” Danielle shouted.

Blaze snarled, reloading his flamethrowers. "Kill them!" He barked as he ran at team LVDR, charging in with a slash from his daggers. They all dodged as the prisoners reloaded and fired at them. Danny created a light barrier to block the bullets.

Lila looked at her teammates. "Verde, you go rescue the Faunus being held captive! Danny, Rosa, take care of the prisoners! I'll handle Blaze."

Danny looked at her leader questioning. "Lila. Are you sure?"

"Yes. This is my fight." She readied her umbrella as she stared down Blaze.

Danny nodded as her team dispersed.

Blaze chuckled. "You really think that? Good." He readied his daggers. "I've been looking forward to this for a loooong time." He said as a sickening grin stretched across his face.

Lila exhaled. "I know you have." She fired a shot from her prosthetic leg. Blaze dodged the shot as he dashed at her with a fiery swing. Lila backflipped away before lunging at him with her umbrella. He dodged the first strike and blocked the next two swings Lila sent before retaliating with spewing flames at her. Lila barely dodged the flames before kicking him in the stomach. Blaze growled before slashing at her twice, which she blocked before smacking him twice with her umbrella and kicking him away, landing flat on his ass. Lila pointed her umbrella to his face. "It's over. You. Lost."

Blaze started laughing uncontrollably. "What are you laughing about, you pig!?" Lila growled.

"It seems like you've forgotten my semblance." Blaze smirked. "Allow me to give you a reminder." Suddenly, Lila's world began to fade from her, morphing to a new one. It was Beacon. Specifically, the dorms. She looked around her as she saw... Herself. She was a few years younger, however, and she still had her right eye and leg. Lily's eyes widened. She knew what this meant. She dropped her umbrella as she started shaking. Suddenly, this other world faded back into reality as she was hit by a vicious uppercut, knocking her to the ground. "You know, I'll never understand what that girl saw in you!" Blaze swung at her, which Lila barely dodged before getting kicked to the ground. "Not only are you a freak! Not only are you an animal! But you're a coward! A Spineless! Scum-sucking! coward!" He punctuated each pause with a punch, eventually breaking her aura.

Blaze smirked at Lila before stomping on her ribs, making a sickening crack. Lila screamed out in pain as he grabbed her hair. "You know, boys shouldn't have long hair!" He grabbed a dagger and sliced her hair off, leaving her with little more hair than the average boy's haircut. "Nor should they have dresse-" Blaze was cut off by Rosa smacking him with thornlash, embedding him into a building before his body fell limp. Rosa helped up Lila as Danielle walked up to her. "Are you alright?" Lila shook her head as she finally broke down into tears, sobbing into Rosa as she helped her get to the hospital.


End file.
